


In the Dark

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks about Clark and the darkness touching his soul. Ficlet set during season 4, sometime after <i>Devoted</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

When Lex closed his eyes, he never used to see darkness. He saw Clark, or rather Clark's mouth, those warm full lips wrapping around his cock. Sometimes he'd imagine those lips crying out his name in pleasure as he fucked Clark so hard the walls shook. The scenario might sound brutal, but it wasn't because Clark couldn't be bruised, couldn't be hurt, so it would be all right to let go for once.

Sometimes he dreamed of letting go in other ways. He'd picture Clark fucking him with such force that the wall crumbled beneath his hands. Those lips, wet and taunting, caressed his back and demanded things of him. Things he was only too willing to give.

He had dreamed of giving everything.

Now, when he closed his eyes, all he saw was that mouth telling more lies. Lips meant for pleasure curved into a smirk, denying him trust, denying him even the temporary escape of fantasy. He told himself Clark never lied with malice, there were no smirks, but that didn't halt the darkness. It had found a way into his sanctuary, its black flames smothering the light.

Destroying his shrine hadn't been difficult. What use was a room of illusion, a place to indulge your weaknesses? Lex hadn't been lying when he told Clark the room was all about him. It had been, and he didn't need it any longer.

Still, he yearned for the light. He wanted Clark. Lex needed to believe in hope for a bit longer. The darkness hadn't touched all of his soul, and until it fully devoured him, he'd hold onto his one remaining fantasy — beautiful lips tracing his skin, marking him trustworthy, and saying, "I love you."

Once life extinguished that last fantasy, he'd welcome the dark.


End file.
